The Real Deal
by Paramoregeek
Summary: Takes after Dark Fortier PArt 1 and 2 but with little changes.  Seven has left voyager to save the crew from the Borg. Janeway is confussed and feeling hurt but realise this is not the Seven she has known. Will Janeway save her and bring her home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, but bits of the story line have been altered just a tiny bit, Paramount Studio owns them and the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys I just had another idea for a Voyager story which is taken from Dark Frontier part 1 and 2. Of course it is another Seven and Janeway love story how can it not. This would be my third Janeway and Seven love story. I am hoping this will work well then my last one so here you are I give to you… The Real Deal.**

Chapter 1: The Search For A Trans-warp Coil

After destroy another Borg probe Janeway ordered Ensign Kim to beam the remains of the probe into cargo bay two. Seven of Nine and Lt Commander B'Elanna Torres are scanning the debris for atrans-warp coil. Instead finding a trans-warp coil Seven found data nods that were filled with tactical information.

Seven headed to the captains ready room to deliver the information about a heavily damaged scout ship that was nearby. Although delivering information is not the only reason to see the captain. Seven had some sort of feeling towards Janeway, it was something about Janeway that made her feel like she was safe, loved, cared for but Seven could never understand that. So Seven made it her mission, her goal to try and show the captain of Voyager that she has been in love with her from the moment when she sat with her in the holo-deck after following a false signal to the Borg.

Captain Janeway is sitting in her ready room reading a data-pad while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. She was actually reading about the signs of female love. It was noticeable that the captain of Voyager has fallen for the forma Borg. Janeway has made it her mission to show Seven that her real life was to be human, but in her heart it was to be with Seven. The door to Janeway's ready-room chimed which made the captain jump a little bit. _Only one person could interrupt my private time,_ Janeway thought to herself.

"Come in." Janeway said. Soon the lovely Seven of Nine walked in gracefully.

"I have found some information on a Borg ship that is about five light-years away from us that is heavily damage, but their trans-warp coil is still operational." Seven said as she handed Janeway the data-pad.

As Janeway took the data-pad and looked over it, she kept on thinking in her head about asking Seven out, or admit to Seven how she really feels about her ever since she kid-napped her from the Borg cube. It was clear that the Seven's and Janeway's relationship were more than just mentor and student, or friends but in a way crossed to lover's.

Even so both of them could either asked each other, or admit feelings for one another. It was like they were speechless; words would seem to fail them. While going over the data pad Janeway would continuously glance up to see the beautiful blue eyes of the young women that caught her heart.

"Great work Seven, call the senior staff tell them that we're having a meeting in the briefing room right now." Seven nodded. Seven turned on her heels and headed out of the captains room, she soon stop. _Try it Seven, what do you have to lose? _Seven thought to herself. _Go on ask Janeway out._

Instead Seven retreated and continued on to the briefing room. _Chicken._

Janeway saw that Seven stop at the door before heading out. _Why did she stop? Should I talk to her? Tell her how I feel?_ Janeway thought to herself but just as soon as Janeway was about to open her mouth Seven left. She wasn't too sure what was going to happen next.

"_All senior staff to the briefing room."_ Chakotay said over the com.

Janeway put her last thoughts in the back of her head and headed to the briefing room.

"Meet our target." Janeway said as she pulled up the picture of the damaged Borg ship.

"The Borg again captain?" Tom moaned.

"In a way yes Tom but it's not what you think. The ship is badly damage and at this moment it is slowly being repaired. Our mission is a heist. We are going to infiltrate the Borg ship and steal this."

Soon a picture of a trans-warp coil appeared on the screen. Janeway turned to her staff and saw Seven gazing at her. Once Seven saw Janeway catching her in the gaze she quick averted her eyes to the screen.

"What is that?" Tom asked.

"It's a trans-warp coil." Seven replied. "It is used to jump from part of space to another."

"Thank you Seven, if we can get our hands on the trans-warp coil it would wipe off twenty years off our journey."

The crew looked at Janeway thinking that she was crazy to steal something from the Borg. Never the less this was an opportunity that could not pass up on.

"So what are we doing Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

"We are going to create a diversion, but to do this we are going over the Hansen's way. Seven I would like you to go over the logs of your parents work give us idea's what we should do. B'Elanna, Tuvok, Harry and I will board the Borg's sphere while Chakotay you will have the bridge. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, dismissed." Everyone started to leave the briefing except for Janeway who was standing there watching everyone leaving, trying to capture her thoughts. She is trying to focus on the away mission but all she was thinking about Seven. Janeway headed to her ready room and order a coffee black from the replicator. She grabs the mug takes a huge sip of it and went on with the data pad that she was reading.

Seven was in Astrometrics when Neelix showed up with data pads containing information from her parent's mission.

"Special delivery." Neelix said as he entered the room.

"Place the data pads over there I will attend to them shortly." Seven replied.

Seven continued working as Neelix placed the box of data pad's on top of a work console.

"There we are. So how are you doing Seven?"

"I am fine."

"I gather that but how are you really Seven?"

"What do you mean?" Seven was confused on what Neelix was going on with the conversation.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if there is anything going on that you want to talk about."

Seven arch her cortical-implant as she turn to face him.

"There is nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Janeway was in her ready room drawing up the plans for the away mission. Her mind however was on a different task she wanted to do something. She wanted to get her feelings across to Seven but how? Janeway didn't know how to tell her. Sure she has said many times to Justin, Mark, and other males but never to a female especially a hot ex-Borg that is the light of her day.

_If only I could tell her, if only I could show her how I feel about her._ These thoughts kept on repeating in her mind which didn't help in any way possible. Janeway walk up to the replicator and order a hot cup of coffee, hoping that it will curer all thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again guys. You know how I said I have three Janeway and Seven stories well that is true but it won't be coming out anytime soon so the third one would have to wait. Although this is the third one. I also do apologise for the spelling and bad grammar but also the late updates you know how it is. Final year at High school you got to make sure you do your best, it's your future in hand all that mumbo jumbo. But anyway back to the show. **

**Also reviews would be good.**

Chapter 2: The Away Mission Preparation

After reading all her parents' logs she found herself remembering what had happen all these years ago. How the Borg assimilated her parents and the six year old girl that was Seven of Nine. She could remember how her parents were fascinated about the mysterious collective, how they did experiments on some of the drones. She soon started having flash backs about what had happen all these years ago.

"_Seven."_ Seven was brought back down to Voyager by a little girl voice.

"Seven are you alright?" Naomi Wildmen asked her.

"I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"Its 1400 you promise me a game of kadis-kot." Naomi held up the board game to show Seven that she remembered.

Seven sighed as she completely forgotten about her plans with Naomi.

"I'm sorry Naomi. I have forgotten about our plans. Another time perhaps?"

"But you promise…"

"How about again same time next week?"

"You promise?"

"I promise only if you promise to tell the captain that at 1400 I have to playing against you in kadis-kot."

"I promise. So what are you doing?"

"I am going through my parents logs."

"Is it for that away mission I keep hearing about?"

"Yes it is."

Naomi just stood there as she watched Seven continue her work. Seven didn't mind the company but at the moment she wasn't too sure what she wanted at this point at time. Soon the doors to Astrometric opened and in came Janeway.

"Captain on deck." Naomi called out. It was Naomi's passion to become the Captain's Assistant.

A smile crept on Janeway's face as she met the little soldier standing at attention. Seven soon turned around and stood at attention with Naomi which made Janeway laugh.

"At ease ladies, Naomi is it alright if I speak to Seven of Nine in private?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Ma'am, only if you promise to see me tomorrow at 0900?"

"Why don't we make it next week say same time?"

"Yes Ma'am. Bye Seven." Naomi said as she left the room.

Janeway turned to face Seven and already her breath was hitched. Like a wave just hit her.

"You wished to talk to me Captain?" Seven said as she breaks the silence.

"Yes Seven as a matter of face I do." Janeway began. She tried desperately to ignore her thoughts at the moment and tried to be the captain but so far the same question keeps popping in her head.

_Seven how do you feel about having dinner with me? _

"We're going to run a series of simulations in the holo-deck on what might happen in the away mission. I need you to be in holo-deck three to be with us as we try to disable the sensor grid and the transwarp coil."

"As you wish captain. I have also gone through the Ravens notes some of the technology that used may come in handy."

"Good Seven prepare a data-pad and have on my desk at 0300."

"Is there anything else you would like?" Janeway lost train of thought when Seven asked her that question. To Janeway it was as if Seven knew what was running on her mind and all she had to do is asked the question.

"No Seven that's all." Janeway couldn't hold back the urge to touch Seven but with a slight tap on her left shoulder would do, unless her hand had other plans to slide down her arm and back again.

"Captain what are you doing?" Janeway was brought back to the ship in realisation that she was feeling Sevens left arm. Janeway pulled her hand back to her sides and started high tailing her way out of the room

"Umm… Right see you Seven." Once across to the other side Janeway backed into a wall. _What just happen then?_ Janeway thought as she slide down the wall in a crouch position.

Back in Astrometrics Seven could still feel the captains touch on her left arm, she felt warm and tingly inside. Seven realised that the touch was something that she never have felt before. It was like a spark of energy leapt in to her heart. Seven continued to work making sure that what happen just before didn't affect her work.

The captain and the away team were down to the last minute. Already the team has disabled the sensor grid now it was time to go after the transwarp coil. Seven and Janeway were heading straight for the transwarp coil. Twenty seconds went passed and they were down to thirty seconds. Seven and Janeway worked close together to get the transwarp coil. Once they have disarmed the transwarp coil Seven contacted Voyager and got it transported to main Engineering.

They started heading back to the main transport sight where the rest of the team would be and they only had ten seconds left. As Janeway and Seven continued to walk to the transporter sight, Seven was brought to a stop as she felt something unpleasant. It was like she could hear the voice of the collective. Janeway noticed that Seven stopped.

"Seven come we got to get a move on!" Janeway ordered. But Seven didn't moved. Janeway walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Seven you alright?" Seven's eyes soon meet the blue-grey eyes of the captain.

"I'm fine." They continued to walk as fast as they can to the transporter sight as they only had five seconds left.

They reached the transporter sight and was beamed back to voyager, but they went over the time limit. It was breached by ten seconds.

"Guys we need to get this right because every second counts. We are lucky to make it that far but we need to get it the last second. Understood?" Everyone gave a nod to the captain.

"Right we meet in transporter bay 3 at 1700 and this time it is the real deal. Dismissed. Seven can I have a word with you."

"Of course Captain." The two headed to Astrometrics so they can have a word in private. As the captain entered Astrometrics first she popped the question.

"What happened Seven on that simulation?" As Seven entered last in to the lab and the door closing behind her.

"I do not know." Seven said softly. Janeway got closer to Seven and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Was it being close to the Borg? Even though it was a simulation I can understand why you felt uncomfortable." Janeway was trying to block out her thoughts at this minutes. She wanted to be helpful, be a friend not a lover, not just yet, but she would love to be in many ways possible.

"I didn't feel uncomfortable I just felt." Seven paused. She was unsure on how to proceed. Soon Seven felt that same hand that was on her shoulder slowly moving up and down again. She didn't say anything this time around because she felt more comfortable with Janeway's touch. Janeway was unaware what she was doing but did notice that Seven was relaxing a little bit.

Janeway looked in to Seven's eyes she could see the two bright blue eyes were watching her, telling her that she was scared, that she needed her. Janeway felt something, something that she never acknowledged before. As her heart beats faster she looks at Seven and thinks about the risk she is willing to take. _Seven years Katie that's a long time, and she has capture your heart in two it's time to take her on._

"Seven…" Janeway said softly. Her hand cupped Seven's face which brought Seven to look deeply into her captains eyes. Seven's breath was hitch as she slowly leaned into capture Janeway's lips, but soon stop herself as if she was reminded that Janeway would never return her feelings.

"Excuse me Captain I have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so, you know there is no writers block happening at the moment… Okay maybe a little one but there it's also school so I might be a little slow on the up date. It's the final year at school and you know the teachers want test here and there. I also want to say that I've been busy sorting my own life out for the fact that things haven't been going my way and now I'm living with my mates and her family. It's a nightmare I tell you. While I'm at it, I do apologise for the spelling mistakes in this story. Reviews would be awesome please… Pretty please. Also if anyone is willing to give me advise or help me that would also be awesome. **

**I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah, own by paramount. Don't own the story line and no means of infringement. **

**Right back to the show.**

**Chapter 3: The Borg Haunting Seven.**

"_Seven?" Naomi said, "Could you tell what it's like to be a Borg drone?" Seven looked at the child in shock._

"_Not now I'm busy." _

"_You will be assimilated, resistance is futile." Naomi's voice was change to sound like the Borg. As soon as Seven turned around a Borg start burst out of Naomi's skin and plant itself right on her check. Seven's eyes widen and found herself on a Borg ship._

"_Seven of Nine," a female voice called._

_A woman figure came out of the darkness metal covered most of her body except for her face. She is known as the Borg queen. _

"_It's been too long Seven."_

_Seven of Nine said nothing she stares at the Borg queen with cooled eyes._

"_Don't you have anything to say to an old friend?"_

"_We are not friends." Seven replied in a cold manner._

"_Your right Seven we are more than friends we're family."_

_The queen took a step forwards and placed a hand on Seven's face, creasing her cheek._

"_We know what voyager is planning to do. They will fail. Unless you decided to join us."_

"_And if I don't?" _

"_Voyager would be destroyed and there is nothing you can do about it." _

"_Chirp… _Regeneration cycle incomplete." The female voice called as Seven woken up from her dream. How could the queen contact her? It was impossible, she was severed from the hive mind years ago yet her dream seemed so real there was no way it wasn't fake. Seven didn't have a choice anymore she was going to save Voyager, even if it meant leaving her beloved captain.

Seven sighed she never wanted this to happen but then again what was she going to do. They were no match for the Borg.

On board the Borg ship time is ticking down, Seven and Janeway are near the transwarp drive. Seven hearing the voices of the Borg it was too much. They grabbed the transwarp drive without a problem; some might think it was too easy and that the Hansen dairies helped a lot. Yet something just didn't right with Janeway and Seven.

They ran down some corridors, then suddenly Seven stop following Janeway. There was no stopping the Borg she had to stay. Janeway turned around and saw her standing there.

"Seven come on we need to keep moving." Janeway yelled. Seven eyes lifted off from the ground to face her captain.

"No... I... I wish to stay with the collective." Her voice was trembling she really didn't want to stay with the collective but she had no choice.

"You know I can't let you do that Seven. Please lets go."

"No! Leave before it's too late." Suddenly a force field appeared keeping the two apart. A couple of Borg Drones appeared behind Seven.

"I'm sorry." Were her last words to her captain before there was no choice Janeway had to leave to save herself. The Borg were standing behind Seven there was nothing Janeway could do. Soon drones were walking up behind Janeway. She turned around and fired at them then started running around the corridor taking one more look at Seven.

Seven sighed as sadness filled her up. She didn't really want to leave Voyager, she didn't really want leave her captain, her love. Seven thought she was doing the right thing, that this way Voyager would be saved and her captain would be saved from the evil depth of the Borg.

Two Borg drones escorted Seven to the queens den. Tears would of dropped from Seven's eyes if she wasn't holding them back. She knew she had to hold them back and be strong even though she is without her captain. In some ways she feels like she has let her captain down. That she let her down and has not explained herself to her.

The doors open Seven takes a step in the Queens den and her voice is what greats her.

"Welcome home Seven."

Back on Voyager the captain starts yelling orders to get Seven back on the ship but it was too late. The Borg cube headed into warp before Harry could even get a lock on Seven. The captain lost for words left her bridge and headed for her ready room asking everyone to not disturb her.

Janeway dragged her feet to her ready room, once the door closed behind her, she let go of being the captain and started to feel like she lost her only chance of true love. Was she going to give up on Seven? Of course not, Seven is a member of this crew, she means a lot to the crew and to the captain of this ship.

Tears stream down the face of the captain she was lost at this minute because she didn't understand why. Why did Seven leave this ship? What has got her to re-join the collective?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good morning, Afternoon or Evening. You are probably wondering why I am taking so long with nearly every story. Well here's the thing, last year wasn't my best year there was living problems following by my final year at school, then there were family problems and that was a nightmare. I also been moving to place to place so I now finally settled down but now I got a new problem and that's now writers block. So please bear with me. Jesus its only just now that I realise how long it took me to write this chapter. I also like to thank a mate who is helping me at the moment they have been giving me ideas and thoughts on how to continue this story so cheers mate!**

**Here's a quick chapter four for you though to make it up to you all.**

**Chapter 4: Seven Meeting Humanity.**

"Welcome home Seven of Nine." The voice of evil fills the room as the Borg queen greets her ex-drone.

"We've missed you around here Seven."

"This is not my home." Seven said in her harsh tone of voice.

"Seven this has always been your home, don't try and deny it now. We're your family don't you even miss us Seven?"

"No, why should I miss you. This isn't home it never was. Home is a place that is filled with people who love you and bring comfort."

"Even so Seven but you can't deny that we are not family."

"We are not family! You killed my parents." Seven started to feel angry, a pain in her chest as she speaks with the vile woman who took away her childhood and her family.

"Seven your parents were never killed, they were added to our own. Isn't that right Magnus?"

A Borg drone appeared to the left of the Queen. Seven eyes widen in shocked as she saw the man standing next to the Borg Queen.

"Papa?" Seven choked out. Emotions were flooding her, she wasn't too sure if this was a dream or real. Her father was turned into a mindless drone under the control of the Queen and there was nothing she could do she was powerless.

"Drones leave us." The queen ordered. Seven was holding on to everything she had, it was there and then that she thought about her captain and how she wished she would just save her from this mess that she has created.

"My darling Seven," The queen said sweetly as she place her hand on Seven check almost as if she was trying to cupped it, "how I missed you all these years have you missed me?"

Seven didn't answer for the fact that she never missed the Queen; she never felt what the Queen felt for her. For Seven it was all wrong, the Queen raised her, loved her and trained her to step up to the plate if anything were to happen to the Queen.

Seven didn't enjoy the Queen's touch it was cold, and it didn't felt like her captains touch. Her heart clenched as she thought about Janeway, how she left her to save her. It wasn't what she wanted but she had no choice. For Seven it will hurt her the most to never tell Janeway how she felt about her, how much she loved her, how much she wanted to be in her arms again. Just to say her name again or to call her captain, but that won't happen.

Inside Seven she felt her heart breaking.

"Seven please talk to me say something?" The Borg Queen never begged from anyone except from Seven. It has seemed that Seven has captured the Queens heart from the moment she was assimilated into the collective.

"I need rest." Was all that came out of Seven's mouth.

"Before you rest please let me back in, we been through so much Seven. I prepared an alcove next to mine."

The Queen took Seven's hand in to hers and walked her to alcove. She step up on to the dialysis and got ready for her regeneration cycle.

"Tomorrow is the start pick up from where we left off. You are special to me Seven and Voyager was all part of the plan."

Seven began her regeneration cycle, even though she didn't want to be here in this place next to the Queen. As for the Queen she was happy that Seven came back to her, but she couldn't help to wonder why Seven is so distanced from her. Sure spending time on Voyager would change her views and mind on what the Borg do but it wouldn't change what they had. Or would it?

Seven's mind was back on Janeway, she missed her captain. She felt like she had let Janeway down in so many ways after decided to re-join the collective. She also felt the pain of sorrow and regret knowing that her captain will never know her true feelings for her. How she dreams about her every night, how she can't wait to see her family home in Bloomington, but that would never happen.

Fresh tears escape from Seven's closed eyes as she feels the pain in her chest continue to grow. She only wished for Janeway to save her but also wished that she stayed away and forgive her for what she has done. Completing her regeneration cycle Seven was greeted by no other then the Queen and her glazed smile.

"Seven it is time, you are required to help assimilate species 4671." The Borg Queen stated. "Their unique brain functions and bone structure will make excellent drones."

"And if I do not comply?" Seven asked in a stern tone.

The Queen took a couple steps closer to Seven and looked deep into her eyes.

"Reassimilation and don't think I won't do it."

Seven glaring at the Queen had no choice but to comply. It was something she wasn't willing to be apart. She will feel bad to do this after all the captain had taught her. Janeway her mind was thinking of her all she felt was regret and sorrow abandoning her, leaving her without telling her how she really truly felt.

A couple of Borg drones escorted Seven to the assimilation chambers where she was greeted to injured and half assimilated people. Guilt was the first thing she felt followed by pain and sadness. She had to do something but what? What could she do if she didn't obey she would be reassimilation. It was a matter of time when Seven ran on auto-pilot and did what she did best; she disabled both drones and helped the people. The people were frightened and puzzled why was this 'drone' helping them.

"Assist me." She ordered everyone stoped and staired at her.

"My name is Seven of Nine I am not Borg I will help you escape from here. Now please assist me." Soon everyone followed her orders and helped Seven with the half assimilated species. As soon as everyone was together and ready to leave the cube Seven damped their life signs and beamed them aboard of a small transport ship. Taking a deep breath she knew what she did was right and hoping that the queen wouldn't find out about it.

Soon Seven headed back to the Queen's chambers only to find the Queen herself disguised in Seven. Face to face with the devil Seven felt worried for the lives on the little transport ship but also for her own life.

"I'm disappointed in you Seven. You have betrayed me." The queen stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The little transport ship that you beamed the survives on to." Seven paused, surprised that the Queen found out she thought she damped the life signs enough to sneak them pass. Near the Queen a view screen popped up and on display was the ship that carried the survives. Soon a tractor beam was placed on the ship to bring them back in.

"Let them go!" Seven cried.

"Or what Seven you are powerless around me! I control their fate not you!" The Queen spat. Seven wasn't ready to give up on saving them.

"Let them go and I'll... I'll do whatever you want." The last few words left Seven's lips as a whisper. Seven knew what would happen when she said that, it was either rejoin the collective, prove to the Queen that she was in love with her or lead her to Earth.

"Seven what I want is you to give up on Janeway. She is not going to come back for you; she probably has forgotten you and continued her voyage back to Earth."

"THAT'S A LIE! Captain Janeway would never give up on me!"

"Do you really think that Seven? It's been few days now and nothing. Your beloved captain would ever come back for you. She might be happy that you left her, because she knew that she would never be good enough for you."

Tears started pouring out of Seven as each word cut her like a knife. Seven shock her head in disbelief.

"She never loved you Seven, not as I have loved you. When I first saw you that tiny scared little girl I saw a future with you ruling by my side. I still see that now Seven."

Pain started in Seven's chest as pieces were ripped out of her. The Queen knew what she was doing if she could get the idea of Janeway not coming to rescue her into her head then she can have Seven all to herself without a problem.

"You've been away from us for such a long time my darling. I miss hearing your thoughts and you being by my side. Please come back to me. Rejoin us my darling and we can be together forever."

Seven didn't know what to do; she felt that the Queens comments are true and that she would never have Janeway as her lover. The Queen was there for every step in Seven's life and she was able to love her. Was it time to give up on her? To give up on her captain, her love?

"Tomorrow..." Seven choked on her own tears. "tomorrow I will rejoin the collective."

The Queen smiled happy to see that Seven have come to her scenes. The Queen moved closer to her and cupped her check.

"It shall be done my love." The Queen kissed Seven in full force. It took Seven by shock she stiffened she tried to kiss back but her lips wouldn't let her. It was only a matter of time before the Queen pulled away and walked Seven to her alcove.

"Sweet dreams my darling for tomorrow would be a long day."

Seven's regeneration cycle started and was taken away into a horrid dream. She dreamt that the Queen forced Janeway to watch as she loses Seven to the Queen by reassimilating her and was soon killed by Seven with her own hands.

"Forgive me my love." Seven whispered into the cold chilled air of the Borg cube.


	5. Sadly is not an update

**A/N: Hey guys hows it hanging? Now I did say I was going to be posting as much as I can. However as you noticed I decided to AWOL. By the way I'm back for a bit. I'll let you all know that I will be completing most of my Seven and Janeway fanfics and if you guys read my Tru Blood fanfics I'm not too sure if I will be completing them for I lost the original copies of them thanks to switching to two different laptops, and losing ipods and USBs. So please bear with me, I also being stuck in with Uni work so my hands are really kind of tide. I am hoping I can beat this problem soon but I don't think there will be time to write. All I can do is my best. So I am sorry my beloved readers but I'll try and get back on the horse as soon as I can.  
>Love<br>The Paramoregeek**


End file.
